Darkness Civilization
"I RULE THE REALM OF DARKNESS! ARISE MY FOLLOW DARKNESS CREATURES AT LAST SINCE OF ALL WE WILL DESTROY MY NO GOOD BROTHERS!" -Dark Hydra At home in deep subterranean cave systems and anywhere in the darkness, they are the ‘bump in the night’. They are the creepy crawlies, ever patient and always using the shadows to their advantage. Obscuring their maneuvers and strategy, the Darkness civilization tends to be sneaky and deceptive – choosing the right moment to pop out and scare / attack /greet their enemies. Their great nemesis, of course, is Light, whom they view arrogant and controlling – ever ready to illuminate their secretive ways. Their co-existence with the Nature and Fire civilizations are tenuous and sometimes stormy, though Fire’s passions resonate more with Darkness, and they are amused by Nature’s tribal ways Their best ally is Water, whom they can join seamlessly with to fight side by side with. The Darkness Civilization has a certain spooky, creepy side with its undead, demons and especially ‘the masks.’ Many creatures of Darkness always wear masks, which keeps others guessing about who or what is beneath. The ‘unpredictable’ side of darkness (and what may come out of it) is intriguing. On a deeper level, dark things are neither all bad not all good – and darkness offers many lessons useful not only to dueling but to life, and it was ruled by Ballom Civilization Symbol Darkness civilizations was known as the Darkness Clans and even as also the Darkness civilizations have sweet time of evil, But they allies with other clans and some made enemies formally with Fire, Nature, Light and even for Water and also the Darkness Clans can use their evil deeds on other Clans from stopping them and also their Clan Symbol was the masked purple face and Hayden was in this Class, and as also later It was master by Lloyd who can master the Darkness Element to defeat Dark Hydra has who left the Council of the Civilization Masters and as also Ballom was part of the Council of the five Civilizations Dark Hydra took rage on the Brothers to became the Ruler of Kaijudoa and as also Dark Hydra leads the Darkness Army in the Civilization War and as even that also Dark Hydra was banned by Riquet'' See Also: Darkness Clans '' Creatures of Darkness Civilizations History Toxic gas fills the air and total darkness envelops the vast underground world of the Darkness civilization. Here in this inhospitable place, lifespans are short, and inhabitants are consumed with the desire for immortality. Endless attempts to lengthen their lives have served only to spoil the land and contaminate their surroundings. Experiments have generated numerous deadly diseases, disrupted the space-time continuum, and poisoned and confused the natural order of things. For now, only a few cities remain in a jumble of clashing architecture. Every one and everything is out of sync, life is incoherent and events are incongruous. It is as if a demon had cast a spell on them all. Darkness creatures are most easily recognized by their masks and armor made of bone. Their bodies are disfigured and misshapen, with flesh rotting off, from the toxic gas and diseases that pervade their world. After living in darkness for so long, most Darkness creatures are completely blind. To survive the toxic gas, Darkness creatures keep their masks on at all times. Even outside of the Dark world, they are unable to survive without gas masks. Consequently, they are extremely vulnerable in a clean-air environment. Darkness inhabitants are on a never-ending search for immortality. Driven by madness and selfishness, tormented by fear and despair, they struggle to conquer and control. Civilization Banner Royality Queen Kaleema of the Infinite Dark Dark Indora, God of Darkness Royal Family Ballom Necrospella Gregoria Darkpitch Megaria Darkpitch Dark Hydra Darkspella Sue Darkbanner Emily Darkbanner Death Six Darkbanner Stealing Darkbanner Queen Mera of Darkness King Orin of Darkness Races Dread Mask Evil Toy Mimic Rot Worm Grave Tombers Malicevorous Kin Scorpion Folk Gorgonic Kin Infernity Folk Draco Champion Devil Dragon Ghostrick Folk Darkhollow Champion Toon Kin Abyss Dragon Shadowstrike Dragon Fiend Folk Phantom Hero Shadow Champion Specter Slither Kin Succubus Folk Demon Beast Fallen Champion Muppet Folk Onu Folk Djinn Kin Demon Champion Spellcaster Folk Tarborg Demon Folk Mutant Kin Yama Champion Hollow Champion Zombie Demon Lord Brain Jacker Dark Worlders Mineral Kin Chimera Toy Folk Dark Lord Dark Monster Death Puppet Doomstrike Dragon Demon Command Dark People Devil Mask Gargoyle Ghost Hedrian Living Dead Hadesrian Beast Pandora's Box Darkmist Colossus Puppet Folk Vampire Folk Hollow Phantom Black Command Dragon Parasite Worm Evil Doll Zombie Dragon Terror Dragon Visitors Gallery DARKNESSCIVILIZATIONBANNER.PNG DarknessClans.png Darkness.jpg Darkness2013.PNG Darkness.png Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Civilization Realms Category:Allies Civilizations Category:Kaijudo Realms Category:Darkness